In my above-identified application there is disclosed a method of producing methanol from sewage wastes by bacterially digesting the sewage to form a digester gas continaing CH.sub.4 and CO.sub.2 ; next, reforming the digester gas to produce a mixture of H.sub.2, CO, CO.sub.2 and CH.sub.4, and then converting these gases, as by a CuO quench converter, to form methanol. The disclosure of that application is incorporated herein by reference.